HP: Crimes
by Evaded
Summary: Univers alternatif et moderne où les sorciers vivent avec les moldus qui sont au courant pour la sorcellerie. Ils seront appelés "cracmols". SLASH, CRIMES, ENQUÊTES.


CRIMES

**Titre:** Crimes

**Couple:** Gellert Grindelwald/Ron Weasley

_Ce que vous connaissez ne m'appartient pas_ © J. K. Rolling

**Contexte:** Univers Alternatif et moderne où les sorciers et sorcières vivent avec les moldus qui savent que la sorcellerie existe. Pour les besoins de la cause, ils seront appelés « cracmols ».

Remarques: Cette histoire aura des saveurs de roman policier puisque je me suis inspiré du jeu _L.A Noire _de la compagnie « Rock Star ». Les chapitres seront fait en conséquence d'un meurtre égale un chapitre. Cependant, il peut avoir plusieurs parties pour un chapitre. Le chapitre porte le nom de la victime principale s'il y en a plusieurs.

Bonne lecture,

Evaded.

CHAPITRE I – Ariana Dumbledore

Ron avait regardé son partenaire dans les yeux. Son supérieur l'avait spécialement choisi parce que Riley connaissait parfaitement le monde des sorciers. L'enquêteur avait argué qu'il s'y connaissait aussi et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Cependant, l'agent Riley connaissait ce monde bien mieux que le rouquin. Il était désormais précieux et il l'avait sortit plus de l'impasse plus d'une fois. Ils sont rapidement devenus inséparables.

-Où va-t-on? demanda Ron.

-Chez les Dumbledore, une famille de sorcier respectable et respectée.

Voyant l'air septique de Ron, Riley se mit à développer:

-C'est qu'il y a eut un meurtre, pour l'instant je n'en sais pas plus.

Weasley hocha la tête, ils verraient une fois rendu sur place. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent et débarquèrent de la voiture. Ron s'approcha du fils le plus âgé. Le jeune homme était sous le choc et regardait encore le cadavre de sa sœur. Riley l'examina et interrogea Aberforth. Le jeune sorcier le toisa:

-Un cracmol? On nous a envoyé un cracmol, vous ne pouvez rien contre les sorciers!

Riley répondit en soupirant.

-Merci infiniment pour cet accueil plus que chaleureuse, mais sachez qu'un sorcier, comme vous le dites, ne craindra pas un cracmol et c'est un avantage.

Aberforth dû concéder ce fait. Riley eut un sourire et l'interrogea:

-La victime est votre petite sœur, est-ce exact?

-Oui.

-Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-J'ai confronté mon frère ainé, Albus, sur le sujet qu'il ne s'occupait pas sa sœur et qu'elle nécessitait plus d'attention que cet enfoiré de Grindelwald.

-Grindelwald? Qui est-ce?

Aberforth grogna, mais répondit:

-C'est l' « ami » d'Albus.

Ron regarda son partenaire puis Albus.

-Est-il ici?

-Non. répondit Albus.

-Normal! Il s'est sauvé, le lâche! cria Aberforth.

Pendant que Riley essayait de calmer le plus jeune frère en plus de continuer l'interrogatoire, Ronald interrogea Albus.

-Quel genre de relation avez-vous avec Grindelwald?

-On est ami. dit-il nerveusement.

-Vous mentez, Albus. Pourquoi cacher la vérité?

Aberforth s'en mêla:

-Parce qu'il est amoureux, voilà pourquoi! Il essaye de le protéger!

-C'est faux! cria Albus.

Riley regarda Ron, tous deux savaient qu'Albus mentait. Pour une fois, le rouquin était heureux de ne pas être un sorcier, ce qu'ils avaient une vie compliquée! Ron prit une grande inspiration et résuma à vois haute ce qui s'était produit.

-Pour commencer, Aberforth se chicane avec son frère Albus et Grindelwald, fâché envoie un quelconque sortilège sur Aberforth. Albus décide de protéger son frère et une bataille est lancée. Ariana s'est interposée et elle est morte d'un sortilège lancé par l'un de vous trois.

-Le premier sortilège à avoir été lancé c'est Grindelwald qui l'a fait et il s'agit du « _Doloris_ ». souligna Aberforth.

Ron jeta un regard vers son partenaire.

-C'est l'un des sortilèges impardonnables, ceux qui les utilisent son punit pas le ministère de la magie, quelque chose dans le genre.

-Oh, gloussa Weasley, merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne.

-Chose certaine, il faut retrouver cet homme, quel est son prénom?

-Gellert. murmura Albus.

-Faites attention, commença Aberforth, il est dangereux. Ce n'est pas tout, faites aussi attention à ne pas tomber sous son charme, vous allez finir comme Albus.

-Hé! cria ce dernier.

-Les enfants, arrêtez de vous disputer. tonna Ron.

-Avez-vous une idée où il pourrait être?

-Probablement chez sa tante, Bathilda Tourdesac, ou encore loin d'ici. Vous aurez bien du mal à le rattraper.

Riley et Ron s'en doutaient, mais ils feraient de leur mieux. Une fois retourné dans la voiture, le rouquin repassait en revue les suspects, les indices pour le peu qu'ils avaient et les lieux possibles pour le jeune sorcier en cavale. Il avait toutes les informations physiques pour le reconnaître à moins qu'il ne se cache sous le polynectar. Cette potion compliquerait beaucoup la recherche déjà que Grindelwald avait la réputation d'être… futé. Les deux enquêteurs étaient en route vers la maison de cette fameuse Bathilada Tourdesac, avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient fouiller la maison et la chambre du jeune sorcier et même trouver quelque chose d'incriminant. Le trajet était long, ils ne se déplaçaient pas aussi rapidement que les sorciers. Riley tapotait nerveusement le volant. Le regard de son partenaire était sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Rien… En fait, je me demandais si nous avions eut ce cas parce qu'il serait difficile à résoudre. Tu sais, il s'agit de sorcellerie et l'autopsie ne révèlera rien puisqu'elle est morte par une baguette.

-J'ai le même sentiment, j'ai l'impression qu'on veut nous voir échouer.

Le rouquin acquiesça sans ajouter un mot de plus. Il regarda par la vitre de l'automobile. Riley et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Le jeune enquêteur était de taille moyenne, il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns. Il n'attirait pas vraiment les regards de la gente féminine, mais était toujours occupé. Ce qui faisait sa force était sa mémoire prodigieuse tant qu'à Ron, il était un fin stratège. Les deux formaient une équipe du tonnerre, mais ils doutaient de leurs aptitudes pour résoudre des crimes d'origine magique. Ils mirent plus de dix minutes pour se rendre chez Bathilda Tourdesac. Une fois arrivé, Riley descendit de la voiture. Ron resta assis avec l'air inquiet. Riley se pencha vers lui:

-Ron?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Riley mit sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin pour le rassurer. Il connaissait son passé. Weasley était né dans une famille de sorcier, mais il avait renoncé à ses pouvoirs magiques parce qu'il était un sorcier médiocre. Le ministère de la magie avait scellé la magie du rouquin dans une fiole et elle était conservée précieusement. Cependant, nul ne savait ce qui allait arriver si la fiole était volée ou encore brisée. Ronald sortit enfin de la voiture et Riley lui emboita le pas. Le fait que sa magie était scellée ne rendait pas son intuition inefficace. Ron cogna à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il lança un regard à son partenaire et lui fit signe de regarder par la fenêtre. Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Il revint rapidement. Sans révéler quoique ce soit, il enroula un bout de tissu autour de son poing et brisa la fenêtre de la porte. Il la débarra par la suite. Ron le regarda:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

-Une marre de sang.

Le rouquin entra à la suite de son collègue. L'odeur de décomposition sauta au nez des deux enquêteurs. Ils avaient qu'à suivre l'odeur nauséabonde pour trouver le corps de la vieille femme. Riley regarda le corps.

-Je ne crois pas que la magie soit la cause.

-Trop de sang pour ça.

Riley appela des renforts. En attendant, ils passèrent les lieux au peigne fin. Ron trouva la chambre de Grindelwald. Le jeune homme était maintenant plus que suspect. Il ouvrit les tiroirs, mais ne trouva rien de suspect. Il chercha dans les moindres recoins avec ses gants. Il trouva finalement un bout de parchemin sous l'oreiller, il le déplia doucement, mais il était vierge. Ron grommela, parfois il regrettait de ne plus être un sorcier. Riley le sortit de ses pensées:

-Ron, as-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?

-Ce bout de parchemin, mais il est vierge.

-Et ton intuition?

-Elle me dit qu'il s'agit d'un parchemin truqué.

Riley regarda son partenaire avec un sourire.

-Gardes-le, les policiers ne le garderont pas.

Le rouquin acquiesça. Plus tard durant la soirée, il termina de remplir des papiers. Riley venait de partir parce qu'il devait aller voir sa mère. Ron jeta un coup d'œil au bout de parchemin. Il savait bien que quelque chose se cachait magiquement dessus. Il resta un bon moment à rêvasser à ce qui pourrait s'y cacher. Il le remit dans sa poche de derrière. Il ferma l'ordinateur. Il décida qu'aller prendre un verre lui changerait les idées. Il se demandait bien comme ils pourraient passer au travers de ce dossier sans se brûler les ailes. Ron entra dans le bar et commanda. Il sirota son breuvage pendant plusieurs minutes avant de passer par la piste de danse pour aller aux toilettes. Il sentit quelqu'un dans son dos. Il sentit une main se glisser vers ses fesses et plus précisément vers sa poche où se trouvait le bout de parchemin. Il sentit le corps de l'inconnu contre lui. Ron pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Le rouquin figea, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se retourna rapidement et vit… Grindelwald. Le jeune sorcier s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette voyant que son plan avait échoué. L'enquêteur l'empêcha et le traina avec lui dans la salle de bain.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire? T'es complètement malade?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Je n'ai pas peur de toi le cracmol.

Après une courte pause Gellert ajouta :

-Donnes-moi le bout de parchemin, meurtrier!

-Pardons? demanda Ron.

-Le parchemin…

-J'ai compris ce bout là, pourquoi tu me traites de meurtrier?

Gellert perdit patience, il agrippa Ron par le collet et étampa le rouquin contre le mur. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et ressentit des frissons dans tout son corps lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de glace du jeune sorcier.

-Ne joues pas au plus malin avec moi, je sais que tu l'as tuée!

-Qui? demanda le rouquin parce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Ma tante espèce de salaud!

Ron tenta de mettre une distance entre eut et ajouta:

-Quand Riley et moi sommes arrivés elle était déjà morte…

Le reste des ses mots moururent dans sa gorge parce que Grindelwald avait commencé à l'étrangler. L'enquêteur porta ses mains à son cou et se débattit férocement. Grindelwald lâcha prise. Il attaqua encore une fois son adversaire. Il tenta de l'égorger avec son avant-bras. Avec l'autre main, il alla vers les poches de derrières. Il n'arriva pas à atteindre ce qu'il voulait parce que Ron se tortillait. Le sorcier le lâcha et recula de cinq pas. Pendant que l'enquêteur reprenait son souffle, le sorcier sortit sa baguette et murmura:

-_Doloris_.

L'enquêteur se mit à crier de douleur de toutes ses forces. Il croyait qu'en entendant ses cri quelqu'un viendrait à son secours, mais il n'avait pas entendu Grindelwald jeter un sortilège de protection qui empêchait les clients du bar de l'entendre hurler. Après des minutes interminables de douleur tout devint noir. En voyant le rouquin perdre connaissance, il esquissa un sourire sadique. Il arrêta son sortilège et fouilla dans les poches de Ron. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et abandonna le rouquin.


End file.
